1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a plurality of calls.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices have been developed to provide various functions. Examples of such functions include allowing the user of the electronic device to take still images, videos, etc., multimedia playback, e.g., playing music files, video files, etc., games, navigation services, etc.
Electronic devices also provide communication services such as voice communications and SMS/MMS text messages, etc.
Typically, when the user is in a voice communication session, i.e. a voice call with another user, the user may receive a new call from a third user. In those instances, the user may need to select one of the existing call and the new call, and hold or reject the other call.